


the sweetest life

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: 日向 (Hinata) can be read as "place in the sun" or "sunny place" and as Kenma discovers, it's the perfect surname for Shouyou and his family.KenHina Week 2019 Day 2: Age-Swap | Sweat |Cooking& Day 6:Family| Art |Pets





	the sweetest life

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm kinda cheating by doing two prompts in one fic but as I was writing this it just became so domestic?? Like Idk it just became all family-oriented so I'm sticking with it (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧! Thank you so much for clicking on this in the first place and I hope that you enjoy it ♡♡

 

Shouyou's laughter makes all the frustration  worth it.

 

"You're cutting it all wrong, Kenma!"

 

They’re in Shouyou’s house, in his kitchen to be specific and Kenma is almost losing his mind over a damn curry. Cutting apples shouldn’t be so damn hard.

 

“You do it like this!” Shouyou says taking the knife from his hand and chopping the apple into slices so dexterously he looks like a television chef.

 

Kenma watches his usually scatterbrained boyfriend in awe, watching his hands as they neatly scrap the apple slices from the board into the curry pot with ease and alacrity.

 

“You’re really amazing, Shouyou.” He says quietly as the boy in question tastes some of the curry with a small spoon. The orange boy goes pink and he smiles wide as he scratches the back of his head shyly.

 

“Hehe, thanks! It’s just a little recipe my mum taught me.”

 

“Are they usually apples in curry?”

 

“Of course! But they’re usually grated.” Shouyou says as he adds the chopped carrots and caramelised onions.

 

“Why aren’t you grating them this time?” Kenma asks moving towards the spoon that Shouyou holds out for him to taste.

 

It’s delicious.

 

“Because you like apple—” His cheeks redden all the more at his absent minded confession and he stumbles back in embarrassment, bumping into the counter and causing a salt shaker to fall to the fall.

 

Kenma chuckles at the sight and walks into Hinata’s space to turn his face to him slowly.

 

“That’s really cute, Shouyou…” He says as he brushes some of the boy’s unruly hair out of his face.

 

“It’s embarrassing!! I don’t even know why I said anything!” Shouyou whines as he grimaces. Kenma chuckles more and squeezes his face together, making his cheeks and lips pudge out. Kenma places a kiss on his lips as he lessens his squeeze on Shouyou’s face to a gentle press.

 

His sunshine boyfriends responds happily, smiling into the kiss as Kenma’s fingers stroke his skin.

 

“I’m home!”

 

The bubbly shout from Natsu makes them jump apart, she runs past the living room into the kitchen with a blinding smile on her face and a poster outstretched in her hands.

 

“Nii-chan, I—”

 

When she sees Kenma in the kitchen with her brother, Natsu’s excited expression quickly turns bashful. She puts her hands behind her back shyly and looks away from the blonde boy. The siblings mother follows behind her daughter with groceries in her arms. Without question Kenma goes over to help her carry them, an action that makes her gush.

 

“Ah, Kenma-kun, thank you! Such a sweet boy and so quiet too,” She leans in close to him and whispers conspiratorially, “I really hope you can rub off on Shouyou, or at least teach him the value you of peace and quiet.”

 

Kenma gives her a small smile, her familiarity and calm demeanour always make Kenma feel safe in her home, free from judgement and adorned in love.

 

“Are you staying the night, Kenma-kun?” She asks as she begins unpacking the various food items she bought.

 

“Yes, if that’s alright, Hinata-san.”

 

“Of course it is! Shouyou always goes on and on about how much he wishes he could ride his bicycle to Tokyo, so he can see you more often.”

 

“Mum!” Shouyou yelps in embarrassment. “You don't need to tell him that!”

 

“And Natsu too,” Mother Hinata goes on, ignoring her son’s protests. “She’s just as excited whenever you come over! You’ve put a spell on my two little monkeys, Kenma-kun!”

 

The two siblings react in similar fashion, arms flailing, heads shaking in denial, words stuttering and sputtering as their cheeks redden.

 

It’s an endearing sight, one that makes both mother and guest laugh.

 

“Oh!” Hinata’s mother says sniffing the air, “You’re making curry, Shouyou!”

 

“Yep! Chicken curry!”

 

“It smells delicious. Well done, my little Shoucho!”

 

Shouyou blanches at the nickname and waves his arms around in a fluster. “ _Mum!_ Not in front of Kenma!”

 

She chuckles and turns to Kenma with a gleam in her eye, “Get this, when Shouyou was young he couldn’t pronounce his name very well so introduced himself as Shoucho until he was 6!”

 

“MUM!” Hinata looks mortified, like his spirit is about to leave his body.

 

“I can actually see that happening.” Kenma replies as the matriarch weaves across her kitchen to stir the curry in its pot.

 

“Kenma!” Shouyou says betrayed, as his mother and sister laugh.

 

Conversation comes easy at the Hinata's, Natsu tells them about her day, about the poster she designed which one first place in a contest in her class as well as her high grades for the exams she recently did. She relaxes around Kenma, still bashful but now trying her best to impress him instead of shying away. Shouyou praises her and makes a show of wanting to hang up her poster which she gets adorably flustered at. Their mother stays in the kitchen, adding seasonings and the like to the pot, reducing the temperature and letting the curry simmer for a little before deciding it's ready.

 

The family begins to get up for dinner, Natsu plates the rice, Shouyou sets the table, while their mother turns off the curry on the stove, giving it one last taste test before determining it's done.

 

"Kenma-kun, come have one final taste!" She beckons to him to come over as Shouyou helps Natsu set up the cups and water for their meal. Hinata's mother gives the spoon it a quick blow before holding it out for him to taste, she cups her hands beneath it to catch any spillage but Kenma wipes the spoon clean.

 

"It's really good, Hinata-san."

 

She beams at him, "I'm glad it's to your liking, dear!"

 

The kind woman looks over her shoulder at her children before bending close to Kenma for another whispered secret.

 

"I'm really glad you're Shouyou's sweetheart, Kenma-kun!"

 

Kenma blinks up at her in surprise as the woman just chuckles, she gives him a wink before she turns to serve the curry onto the plates Natsu set up. Kenma looks from her to her children and is filled with affection for the family. Sunshine really does them all justice.

 

"Kenma! Tell Natsu you'd rather sit beside me!" Shouyou's voice comes from the kitchen doorway, he and Natsu are pushing and nudging each other to get through the doorway both eager to get his attention.

 

"You can sit where you like, Kenma-kun!" Natsu pipes up, squeezing past her brother. "If you want you can sit next to me." she adds quietly.

 

Not one to be left out, Hinata's mother wraps her arms around Kenma defensively from behind and sticks out her tongue at her unruly children.

 

"Nope! Kenma-kun is sitting next to me!"

 

The gesture makes Kenma blush, he feels comfortably warm like he's been wrapped in a fleece sweater on a cold winter's day, he chuckles as it makes the two siblings break out in more protests, with their mother childishly pulling him closer to her chest. Lyrics from a foreign song he heard on the radio float though his mind as he watches the family bicker playfully.

 

_In the sweetest life, the living is alright and the loving is easy when you're with me_

 

And what a sweet life it is, with Shouyou.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All the Hinata's love Kenma and you can't tell me different, ugh, I love them and I'm really happy with this fic♡ It was really cute and fun to read, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! If so please let me know with a comment and hopefully I'll see you in the next fic ʕ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡♡
> 
> p.s the title of the fic and the lyrics Kenma heard on the radio is from the song[ The Sweetest Life by Kwaye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oje0Z4SNLzk) it's wonderful so please check it out ♡!


End file.
